


Into the Night: A Below Decks Story

by fmlyhntr, jamelia116, Voyager_Virtual Season_7-5_Staff_Writers (jamelia116)



Series: Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crew as Family, F/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmlyhntr/pseuds/fmlyhntr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/jamelia116, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/Voyager_Virtual%20Season_7-5_Staff_Writers
Summary: It's time. After nearly 6 months on New Hope,Voyagerand its crew are ready to start the next stage of their journey home. Well, almost ready.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Most of our episodes focus on the senior staff members and include their interactions with the "lower decks" personnel--the lieutenants, ensigns, and crewmen and crew women who perform all the necessary tasks of keeping the ship running while the main bridge officers, the EMH, and Neelix take center stage. While the senior staff certainly figures into this episode, the story unfolds through the eyes of some of those lower decks characters: Lieutenant Ayala, Lieutenant Joe Carey, Ensign Jenny Delaney, and Ensign Hugh Murphy, in particular. We thought they should take a turn in the spotlight for a change. We hope you agree.
> 
> Usual Paramount owns Star Trek Disclaimer: the usual. They own it. We don't. We just wish we did.

**Into the Night**

** _  
_ ** ** _A below decks story_ **

  
**by Christina**

**Prologue**  
New Hope - Stardate 55263.1 (April 7, 2379 )  
  
  
Hugh Murphy motioned to his right and then controlled the urge to pull his hair out when the actor tripped and fell. "Kashimuro!"  
  
"Sorry, Boss. I'll do better once I have the lines memorized," Kashimuro Nozawa said.  
  
"That's all right." Hugh stepped on to the stage they'd made in cargo bay 2. He’d assigned parts four months ago, but the sudden helpfulness of the various governments had really limited their time until these last few days."We're going to start Act Two again. Let's get set." He turned as the cargo bay doors slid open. He'd posted a large sign, asking for visitors to stay away, but of course, the many diplomats and other government officials here to see _Voyager_'s departure didn't read English. "I'm sorry, you...Oh, Captain Janeway." The constant motion around him ceased as the sixteen actors and ten tech staff noticed the captain and the six Minenne government officials with her. "I didn't know you would be coming."  
  
"Minister Perut here wanted to see how we put on a play," Janeway said.  
  
"I'm not sure right now is the best time. We're still just learning our parts."  
  
Perut, the Minenne minister stepped forward and bowed. "Drama in our culture is for holy occasions: a truly profound moment. What play are you are doing?"  
  
"_Twelfth Night_, Mr. Minister," Hugh replied. "It's by one of Earth's greatest playwrights." He glanced at Janeway and shrugged. "The title refers to an early religious day."  
  
"Ahh," Perut said. "Most excellent." He bowed again. "Thank you for letting me visit. It was a privilege." Hugh managed to maintain a neutral expression until Janeway and her entourage had departed.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Megan asked. "A religious play?"  
  
"It was all I could think of," Hugh replied,  
  
"Whatever," she retorted. "He's in for one major culture shock if he ever gets a chance to see it."  
  
"I don't know," Kashimuro said from the floor. "The scene with Toby and Marie has definite possibilities."  
  
The cast and crew laughed. Hugh smiled. "Well, at this point we're not ready for any revelations. Kashimuro, stand up. Let's get going." He glanced at his chrono. "We have...fifteen minutes." Squeezing in rehearsals these last few days on New Hope had been hard. Everyone was running in circles. "And I want to thank everyone again for taking the time to be here." They’d talked about postponing the production, but Megan had pointed out that something else would just come up and make them postpone it again. This was, he fervently hoped, their last production in the Delta Quadrant.

#  
  
"Good evening, Lieutenant," Susan Nicoletti said, as Michael Ayala entered the transporter room. "I hope there's not much more of this."  
  
"They'll be leaving soon." Ayala glanced around warily, wondering if he would find another missing representative under the console. "There seem to be hundreds of them on board."  
  
"Only fifty-five."  
  
"It still seems like five hundred." He leaned against the console. "The Gunrath'u representatives have managed to 'get lost' twice. Commander Tuvok has doubled their escort."  
  
"They'll all be leaving soon, and I can finally return to engineering."  
  
"The sooner they're gone, the better." He took a deep breath, wondering if he was just being paranoid about those Gunrath'u excursions. "I guess they're all just happy that we're leaving their Treaty planet."  
  
"We're leaving in approximately one hour. I can't wait." She leaned closer. "So, have you heard how today's tests with the _Delta Flyer_ went?"  
  
"I don't know," Ayala started to shake his head. It had taken a lot of subterfuge to conduct the slipstream tests. He started to leave, but a beep from the transporter console stopped him. "Any chance the dignitaries are ready to leave?" Ayala asked, his voice not full of much optimism.  
  
"It's incoming." Susan opened the comm. "This is Susan Nicoletti of the Starship _Voyager_."  
  
_"Well, it's about time,"_ a feminine voice said. _"I am Captain Laral from the Vordai Space Defense. I believe I'm expected. I am transmitting my coordinates. Please beam me aboard, now."_ Susan glanced at Ayala.  
  
"I haven't heard anything," he whispered. He tapped his combadge to contact Commander Tuvok, while Susan asked Laral to wait.  
  
_"Lieutenant Ayala,"_ Tuvok said. "_I have just received confirmation from Captain Janeway. Indeed, Captain Laral is expected. Please escort her to the Deck Two, Section Three guest quarters. She'll be with us for our trip to the Vordai Space Docks."_  
  
Ayala wanted to ask more questions, but he held his tongue and nodded to Susan. A second later, the Vordai female appeared, dressed in the brown uniform of the Vordai military. At her feet were two small duffel bags. As Ayala stepped forward to greet her, she stepped off the platform.  
  
"Finally! I assume you are Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Paris?"  
  
"No, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Ayala. This is Lieutenant Nicoletti. Captain Janeway sends her apologies," he explained--a white lie. "We still have a number of dignitaries on board. I'll show you to your quarters."  
  
"By the Great Forest, I was told that Captain Janeway would meet me on my arrival, not seedlings! Please bring my luggage." She glanced around and then walked out the door. Ayala grumbled as he grabbed her bags.  
  
"I'm not a porter," he muttered. But at least Captain Laral had packed light.  
  
#  
  
The door to the guest quarters closed, and Ayala grumbled under his breath, "Who does this woman think she is?"  
  
"Is that her?" Tom said, approaching him from behind.  
  
"If you're asking if she's Captain Laral, the Vordai hotshot pilot, the answer is yes. She wants to meet with you and Janeway -- seven minutes ago."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "I can't believe the Vordai government won't let me fly _Voyager_. What's she like?"  
  
"I think that is something you'll have to experience for yourself." A sudden thought struck Ayala. "Tom, is that why she's here, to pilot our ship?" He could see Tom didn't seem happy at her presence.  
  
"The Vordai Space Defense said that no one but a port-licensed Vordai captain can fly a ship into their space docks. I have six days to teach her how to fly _Voyager_. SIX DAYS. Geez! I'm sure I could pass the board tests to be qualified, and it wouldn't take me six days."  
  
Ayala grinned. "Have fun, Tom. Right now I need to start rounding up all those dignitaries."  
  
"I'll try. By the way, I hear Tuvok found one of the Gunrath'u representatives attempting to access Jeffries tube 4."  
  
Ayala frowned. Most of the crew hadn't been happy with the inclusion of the large size of the Gunrath'u party today. He suspected a few of the Gunrath'u were very bad spies trying to find out something about _Voyager_'s technology. It was quite possible all of the visiting dignitaries were.  
  
"I believe the Minenne delegation has already departed. I need to get to the bridge." Tom grinned. "It's been a while since I've been able to fly _Voyager_. I might as well make the most of the time I've got now." The door opened, and the Vordai Captain exited.  
  
"These rooms are barely adequate for someone of my rank. I must speak with Captain Janeway about better accommodations. Are you Lieutenant Tom Paris? Take me to the bridge."  
  
Ayala smiled at Tom's frustrated look and turned to depart before being asked to help carry something else.  
  
"If you wish to use the Vordai Space Defense dock facilities," Laral said loudly, "I need to learn about this ship. Unless you are not capable to teach me? Perhaps someone better qualified...?" Fortunately for Ayala, the lift arrived before he had to listen to anymore. Poor Tom.  
  
#  
  
Joe Carey picked up the PADD containing the data from the most recent slipstream test with the _Delta Flyer_. Tom had given it to him earlier. He'd been too busy all day to look at it before, but he had a few minutes right now. He skimmed through the numbers and data, stopping to read an occasional paragraph. The data looked good. He could use this information to update his simulation program.  
  
"Excellent," he whispered. They'd never managed to fix the energy drain, and there were some navigation problems -- but both were manageable, if they only used the technology for a couple of minutes. He glanced up. They'd started to process the second batch of kolander ore. The first batch had taught them a lot: like the length of the exposure to the dilithium wasn't critical, but storage temperature after the conversion was. There was only a small temperature range, right above the freezing point of nitrogen, that the benamite remained stable.  
  
He motioned Vorik over. "The latest results," Joe said as he handed Vorik the PADD. He waited for Vorik to glance through it.  
  
"Critical temperature starts to rise at three minutes. We will have to keep our time in the slipstream to a minimum..." His voice trailed off as several of the Grevel-Ash delegation passed nearby. Joe waited until they'd left, then took the PADD. The various governments wanted _Voyager_ off the planet. Anything not directly related to repairing the ship had been frowned upon. Sometimes, it seemed that included sleep. Working on the slipstream technology had required some subterfuge. They had to have an excuse to justify the test flights of the _Delta Flyer,_ too. Tom suggested they just say the pilots needed the practice time. They'd had to travel out of the system to avoid detection, but it had worked.  
  
An increase in activity indicated the brief lull was over. Indeed, as he placed the PADD on the console, Commander Chakotay's voice made a ship wide announcement.  
  
"Would the Gunrath'u delegation please report to Transporter Room 2. We wish to thank you for your presence today." Joe had to smile. He'd found two of Gunrath'u delegates trying to enter B'Elanna's office earlier.  
  
"Heads up," Joe shouted. "They're leaving. And so are we." He glanced around. B'Elanna must still be with the Grevel-Ash engineering delegation.  
  
There was a cheer. "Prepare for Blue alert," he ordered. "And congratulations! You all did a great job."  
  
"We had to, Lieutenant. Torres inspected everything six times," someone shouted. This brought laughter as everyone settled into their routines.  
  
After nearly six months on New Hope, _Voyager_ was once again heading where she belonged -- sort of.  
  
Their first stop was the Vordai Space Defense docking facility, where they could finish repairs and conduct space-worthiness tests on all systems.  



	2. Act 1

  
**Act 1 \- Space - Stardate 55353.4 (April 10, 2379)**  
  
Jenny handed the morning Astrometrics report to Commander Chakotay before turning to leave the bridge. She noted that Captain Laral sat at the helm, while a patient-sounding Tom stood behind her.  
  
"I'll have to do that," Jenny heard Tom say.  
  
"I expect you still don't understand," Laral answered. "Vordai Space Defense regulations are quite specific about this. I must have complete helm control at all times while this ship is within five kilometers of the dock, until we are moored. Piramontoy Station is a military base. _Voyager_ may have been granted special status, but you still must follow all regulations -- including the one that demands an authorized member of VSD must be in command of the ship. So I _will_ need access to those controls."  
  
Jenny watched as Janeway, seemingly reluctant, nodded her head. Tom assigned Laral the necessary access codes. Jenny's shift was over, and it was time to eat.  
  
"Hello, Jenny," Megan said to her sister as Jenny entered the Mess Hall. "Has he killed her yet?"  
  
"Tom? No. Give him time, though. We've only been in space for two days."  
  
"I heard that Laral called him a _'sprolak_,' whatever that is."  
  
"I heard that, too. Harry said it was a jellyfish-like organism found in the Minenne seas."  
  
"Ouch. Try the bristle pastry." Megan said as she finished ladling the gruel into her bowl.  
  
Jenny smiled. The bristle pastry resembled apple strudel. She hoped it tasted as good. She picked a medium sized piece to go along with her sandwich. "You babysitting Miral tonight?"  
  
Megan nodded. "Yep, it's my turn. I'm going to read _'The Hobbit'_ to her."  
  
Jenny laughed. "Meg, she won't understand a word."  
  
"Yes, she will, she just won't know that she does. Anyway, ever since Harry gave a copy to the Pozjan, I've wanted to reread it." The two sisters laughed. "And it beats, _'Women Warriors at the River of Blood.' _"  
  
"It wasn't my copy. I swear! I returned it to Naomi." Jenny raised her right hand to show she was telling the truth. "The story was too predictable. By the way, Jamie was in Astrometrics earlier. She's still riding a horse in the Olympics." Jenny had to laugh at how frustrated Jamie McMinn was with that horse.  
  
"I thought she'd deleted that program?"  
  
"Not well enough. Tom recovered it. She's threatened to make her mount a goat."  
  
"Jamie and the goat." Megan cocked her head. "Have they set a date yet for the games?"  
  
"I haven't heard a specific date. Probably after we settle into a routine. We're definitely going to miss our brother's graduation -- again." Jenny smiled at the thought of their baby brother, who would be receiving his PhD this summer.  
  
"We can't break with tradition. He might never recover." Megan swung her head around and waved at someone entering the Mess Hall. "Ayala, over here!"  
  
Ayala smiled as he stopped at their table. "Morning. I'm on my way to the bridge."  
  
"I thought you had the morning off?" Megan asked.  
  
"So did I. But Commander Tuvok wants me to reassess our computer security system. It seems the Vordai Captain is to be given access to some critical areas."  
  
"Ahhh. I know she's supposed to take us into the space dock, but isn't this getting ridiculous?" Megan asked.  
  
"The Vordai didn't have to let us use their military facilities, but they thought it was the best way to get us off the planet. We can live with three weeks of stricter military rules. They did send us their best port-captain..."  
  
"And who told you that?" Jenny asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of the answer.  
  
"Why, Captain Laral, of course." He took a quick sip from his cup, possibly to hide his quick smile. "And then we need to coordinate with the Vordai Base Patrol on security. You should see the stack of rules and regs we're going to have to follow. I need to be going now."  
  
"I've seen some of them," Jenny said to her sister, once Ayala left. "Astrometrics and all external scanning equipment are to be shut down." Jenny picked up the bristle pastry and took a bite. She grimaced, and managed not to spit it out. "Megan," her voice carried a threat.  
  
Megan laughed. "It's a Vordai delicacy, Jenny. Neelix is fascinated with their cuisine."  
  
"How many replicator rations do I have?" She took several sips of water and swished it around in her mouth. "After this, I'll never complain about leola root again."  
  
"Fortunately, there is no more of that, but we do need to get going. Hugh will be furious if we're late for rehearsal."  
  
Jenny glanced away quickly. "I'm going to skip the rehearsal. I can do the costumes without being there."  
  
"Jen, you can't avoid him forever."  
  
"I can during my off-time. You'd better get going."  
  
"Perhaps someday you'll tell me just what you did to Hugh," Megan said as she stood.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. All we had was one lousy date. And I do mean lousy," Jenny whispered to herself. Megan was already gone.  
  
#  
  
As his actors started to gather, Hugh Murphy thumbed through his script. Kashimuro's and Megan's laughter brought his attention back to the stage. "We'll start with Act IV, Scene III. I'd like everyone to have their lines memorized by Monday. Kashi?"  
  
"Hey," Kashimuro said. "I have Act I done."  
  
Hugh laughed. "Excellent, considering your first appearance is in Act II." He clapped his hands. "Places everyone. I'd like to get through Act V this morning." He smiled as the players stumbled their way through the scene. It had been years since he'd been involved in a theater production. He'd forgotten just how impossible the first few rehearsals could be -- and frustrating. This was just the third time they'd rehearsed this scene. But he wasn't worried, it would come together eventually.  
  
"Hello, Hugh," Susan said, as she approached him. "Harry and I were wondering --" she continued in a whisper, "-- when you wanted the music?"  
  
"Thursday's rehearsal. How's it going?"  
  
Susan laughed. "Well, Harry learned the recorder easily enough, but he really isn't fond of crumhorns."  
  
"You heard about the performance for the Vordai military brass in three weeks? The night before our departure? It's going to be tight."  
  
"Cutting it close, Hugh, but we'll be ready. I just hope the Vordai aren't expecting a religious drama."  
  
Hugh closed his eyes. "I'm never going to live that down."  
  
"No, Hugh, you're not." Susan smiled. "Thursday it is, then. By the way, what happened with you and Jenny? I heard you two broke up."  
  
Hugh shook his head in exasperation at the 'efficiency' of the ship's rumor mill. "We didn't break up. We never..."  
  
"Oh, you're still together?" interrupted Susan. "That's good to hear." She patted him on the shoulder and left.  
  
Hugh watched her go. "Because we never were a couple," he finished to himself. "It was just one date. One." He took a moment to regain his composure before turning his attention back to his actors. He hoped he could get through the rest of this production without any more questions about Jenny, or their nonexistent "relationship."  
  
#  
  
Joe glanced around the Mess Hall. Another full house. He debated taking the tray back to his quarters but decided against it. He wanted a break from the numbers he'd been studying. He looked around again and saw there were a couple of empty seats. He picked the closest.  
  
"Hello Joe," Lora Jenkins said as he sat. "I hope your day went better than mine." Jamie McMinn grinned at her comment.  
  
"Let me guess, you are both getting off from a long, tough bridge duty?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lora replied. "It was too long. _Captain Laral_ flew the ship."  
  
"I didn't notice. She must've done okay."  
  
"She's not bad -- as a pilot. She decided to ignore Harry and made some interesting course corrections. And..." Lora shook her head. "It's only been three days, and...and..."  
  
Jamie laughed. "I think what Lora is trying not to say is, she hopes the Vordai captain remains with Alpha Shift for the rest of the trip."  
  
"I see," Joe said. "It's just for another three more days..."  
  
Both Jamie and Lora sighed. "I can't wait -- but she'll be back when we leave," Lora said.  
  
"Only for two days, for the test flight and our actual departure. She can't afford to waste any more time with us," Jamie added. "We're delaying her rotation back to Vordai Prime."  
  
"Look who just walked in," Jamie remarked as she pointed toward the door.  
  
Lora closed her eyes. "And she's with Janeway. I'd better leave." She started to stand. "I don't think I can remain polite if Laral says anything more than "good afternoon' to me."  
  
Jamie shook her head. "Don't be so harsh, Lora. That Grevel-Ash woman who stayed with us during Prixin turned out to be okay."  
  
Joe smiled. "At least she tried to understand us. All Laral does is criticize us. Plus, having Laral on board makes it difficult for us to do the simulation runs."  
  
"I'm sorry, but she was with us all shift," Lora said.  
  
"I understand, believe me. I'll see if our navigators can get in some of the simulation runs during Alpha Shift. She must sleep sometime."  
  
Jamie gritted her teeth, and a quick jerk of her head warned Joe that it was time to change the subject. "The warp core was vibrating again."  
  
"So I heard. We'll be able to repair it in the space dock. Good morning, Captain Janeway."  
  
"Lieutenant, Ensign. The Mess Hall is crowded today," Janeway said.  
  
"Aye, Captain," Joe replied. "Neelix and Sarexa are doing an excellent job." He glanced at Jamie who nodded. "We're just about finished here, Captain. If you would like our seats." They both stood, picking up their trays. "Please excuse us."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant." Janeway motioned for Laral to sit.  
  
"She didn't say anything," Jamie whispered as they dumped their trays in the recyclers.  
  
Joe chuckled, "What's she going to say? Chide us for our decadent eating facilities, or tell us that replicators are an unnecessary luxury? Did you notice what she's eating?" He calculated that at the rate she was going, Laral would run out of replicator rations very soon.  
  
"I tried not to. Fortunately for us, Sarexa suggested Neelix stop experimenting with Vordai food."  



	3. Act 2

  
** Act 2 \- Piramontoy Station - Stardate 55279.5 (April 13, 2379)**  
  
Jenny glanced around the bridge, wondering just how she'd managed to draw this particular duty on this day. She may have volunteered to be cross-trained in tactical, but right now, she wished she was elsewhere. Tom sat down at the helm with a shrug.  
  
Janeway whispered something to Chakotay. Then faced the rear of the bridge. "Tactical?"  
  
Jenny glanced down at the console, even though she already knew what to say. "All systems standing by. Lieutenant Kim is in Engineering. He is prepared to shut down external sensors and weapons on your command."  
  
"That would be at my command," Captain Laral corrected, as she entered. Tom quickly stood to give her access to his chair. "Captain Janeway, I require command of _Voyager_," Laral said as she sat at the helm. Jenny cringed at the Vordai captain's brusque tone.  
  
"Computer," Janeway said. "Authorization Janeway pi-zero two three omega. Command of _Voyager_ is temporarily turned over to Captain Laral." She nodded toward Chakotay, who seconded the order. The computer beeped, and acknowledged the change of command.  
  
Jenny entered a few commands into her console and changed her mind about wanting to be elsewhere. The approaching station was definitely intriguing.  
  
"Coordinates set," Laral said. "Open communications."  
  
"Hailing frequency open," Jenny said.  
  
"Piramontoy Station, this Captain Laral, authorization _felor-toe-kay-fumf_, requesting permission to enter Piramontoy space."  
  
There was a huge crackle, then a high pitched voice answered, _"Permission granted. Proceed on heading one-two four point five, entry gate three. Piramontoy Station out."_  
  
Jenny studied her console as Laral entered the data into the computer. She nodded quickly when Tuvok looked at Jenny. So far, there was nothing suspicious. The coordinates did take them toward the large space station.  
  
"Course laid in. Proceeding at impulse," Laral said. "ETA in five minutes."  
  
Jenny had seen the image in Astrometrics, but Piramontoy Station was even more impressive on screen. Huge, spherical, and pale blue. It could swallow a hundred _Voyagers_ and still have room for a couple of Galaxy Class ships. She noted that everyone else on the bridge was studying the structure, too. "Impressive," Janeway said.  
  
"It's the finest facility in the system," Laral said with pride. "As well as the oldest."  
  
"The first nice thing she says," Tom whispered as he moved to stand by Jenny, "and it's about that."  
  
Jenny smiled. "She did like Neelix's dessert last night."  
  
"I missed that," Tom answered. "Miral and I spent the evening reading and watching TV."  
  
"I've never figured out what's so great with TV. I prefer the holodeck."  
  
"So do I, actually. But even when all the holodecks are in use, the TV is there for us to watch."  
  
Jenny shrugged. "Tom, have you tried talking to her?"  
  
"Who, Captain Laral?" He shook his head. "She's always busy on the bridge or in her quarters."  
  
"You might give it a try. You're both pilots. Wow." The incoming data was fascinating. "I'm getting some interesting readings from the sphere." She sent the information to Captain Janeway's console. Once they entered the sphere, all external scanners were to be shut off. Tom also found the data interesting.  
  
"She needs a special license fly into that?" Tom asked. Despite his flippant tone, Jenny heard a certain amount of awe. "It looks like the station consists of several layers."  
  
"That is correct, Lieutenant Paris," Laral said. "And that is why it requires a specially trained and experienced pilot to fly a craft in or out of the station. In just a minute, it will become even more obvious why."  
  
"Oops," Jenny said with a laugh. Despite whispering, Laral had overheard their conversation. _Voyager_ had come to a full stop, and immense doors were opening. Jenny could see inside, or what there was to see there, anyway. It looked like a second sphere was inside the outer shell.  
  
"Scanners and weapons are now off line," Laral said. Jenny's console flashed, then went blank. "Piramontoy Station, this is _Voyager_. We have entered the first shell. Prepare to engage automatic beacons."  
  
_"Automatic beacons are online. Welcome home, Captain Laral. Please advise Voyager's captain that form 437 needs to be filled out and entered into our system before we can begin tie-down."_  
  
Jenny watched the screen, fascinated at the maze of openings and tunnels. Tom whistled softly as the ship made a particularly tight turn.  
  
"I'll have to design a holoprogram so I can try this," he whispered.  
  
"You're admitting she's good?" Jenny asked as they entered the central space.  
  
"I never denied that. Look at this place." She did. They were surrounded by a well-lit interior: six ships of about _Voyager_'s size and a number of smaller ones were moored inside it.  
  
Laral glanced behind her. "Captain, if you would transmit the necessary clearances."  
  
Janeway nodded. Jenny returned her attention to the screen and the large bay towards which they were headed.  
  
_"This is Docking Bay three to Voyager, please begin docking procedures. Tractor beams are ready at your signal."  
_  
"Understood," Laral said. "Cutting all engines. Engage tractor beams."  
  
"That's cheating," Tom whispered, then whistled as _Voyager_ began moving toward the mooring. The fit was tight, and Jenny gritted her teeth, waiting for the sound of _Voyager's _hull scraping the sides.  
  
_"Welcome to Piramontoy. Once we initiate the airlock connections, we need to meet with your security staff. Colonel Staraop out."  
_  
Laral stood. "I shall see you again shortly before you are due to depart, in three of your weeks. Until then, Captain Janeway, enjoy your stay."  
  
Tom took a deep breath when the lift doors had shut behind her. "So, we do each get two days of R&R?"  
  
"I can't wait," Harry replied.  
  
"Captain," Chakotay said as he slapped his forehead. "I forgot all about the crew's shore leaves. The paperwork is still sitting on my desk." At this point, Jenny laughed. She'd seen the Commander's wink. "I need to fill out form 1724 for each crewmember."  
  
Tom chuckled. "Very funny, Commander, except B'Elanna told me you submitted them yesterday."  
  
"See, Chakotay?" Janeway said. "It's a small ship. It's impossible to keep a secret here."  
  
Tom winced. "Understood, Captain."  
  
"What was that about?" Jenny asked, as she filed her log. The last sensor readings were all they would get of this station.  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing," Tom responded with some finality. Jenny decided not to press the issue, but she suspected it had something to do with the exchanges of replicator rations a few months back. And she smiled as she watched Chakotay grasp and quickly let go of the Janeway's hand.  
  
#  
  
Ayala winced at the moans, groans, and what sounded like the grating of metal of metal that occasionally echoed from the outside and into the corridor. He grasped his phaser rifle tighter at the sound. The other members of his team were fingering their weapons. Only Captain Janeway and Commander Tuvok looked calm.  
  
"Didn't anyone inform the Vordai crews just what an angry Klingon is capable of doing?"  
Harry whispered.  
  
"_PetaQ's_," B'Elanna snarled from behind them. "Captain, you hear what they are doing. My crews can do a better job. We'd better not be paying for repairs for any scratches."  
  
Ayala smiled at Harry, who just shrugged. The scenario was a bit surreal. Aliens were connecting _Voyager_ to their station -- and unlike some other times, it was supposed to be happening. At another loud scrishing sound, he gritted his teeth, but _Voyager_'s chief engineer remained quiet.  
  
_"Vordai Docking Team Eleven to Voyager. Connection is established," _a voice said through the comm system.  
  
"Very good," Janeway answered. She nodded toward Tuvok. The docking bay outer doors opened slowly, revealing a large cavern, several armed Vordai in dull green uniforms, plus several dozen dock workers.  
  
"Airlock seal is holding," Tuvok said as he glanced at the readings from the wall panel. "They have managed, despite all the scratching, to achieve a stable connection." He nodded toward Ayala and the six others on the security detail. Tuvok opened the door and stepped through. Immediately, the Vordai guards moved their weapons to a ready position. Ayala and the other team members did the same.  
  
"Everyone calm down," Janeway said quietly as she moved forward. "Stay here." She walked toward the demarcation line between the ship and the station.  
  
One of the Vordai officers also approached. Ayala tensed. A minute later Janeway ordered Commander Tuvok forward.  
  
"The Vordai had seemed to be the least paranoid of the four," Harry said. "Until this visit."  
  
"It's a military base. I guess they're worried about Gunrath'u spies," Ayala responded equally quietly.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Harry said.  
  
"Military posturing," B'Elanna said in a harsh whisper. "The Vordai Space Defense Ministry said their military facilities were better suited toward _Voyager_. Piramontoy has the kind of facilities we need to complete our repairs."  
  
Ayala shrugged. Normally, the military space docks were restricted to all but Vordai military ships. The civilian shipyards apparently were much less sophisticated and wouldn't be able to deal with the complex repairs that _Voyager_ needed.  
  
B'Elanna said, "I'm going to spend most of my waking hours explaining _Voyager_ to their crews..."  
  
"It looks like everything has been settled," Harry said. Janeway was motioning everyone forward.  
  
Tuvok pulled his security team aside. "We are to remain on board. No weapons or scanners are to leave this ship. Each side will process those who are leaving and returning to _Voyager_. Every crew member departing _Voyager_ will be required to carry appropriate identification."  
  
Ayala grimaced. Although the crew had been informed about the items they could and could not use for barter and the kinds of purchases they could bring back to _Voyager_, most hadn't very happy about the restrictions. He smiled at the memory of the Doctor's lecture about the health risks of a space station.  
  
"Lieutenant Ayala," Tuvok said. "I want three security officers on duty at all times. Any problems are to be reported immediately." Once Ayala acknowledged the order, Commander Tuvok left with Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Torres, and Harry.  
  
"You heard him," Ayala said. "And you've read the files. The only authorized personnel in this section are Vordai technicians, repair crews, their security personnel, and, of course, our own crew. These people are fixing _Voyager_. Let's avoid any incidents."  
  
He looked around. Vordai security had a station on the right side of the hall. "We'll set up here." He pointed to the left side. "Stay alert. The last thing I need is to find another Gunrath'u diplomat crawling around in the Jeffries tubes."  
  
This brought some chuckles.  
  
#  
  
"Hello, Hugh," Jenny said as he sat down across from her. She noted a few glances their way from the other diners. She couldn't leave too quickly.  
  
"Jenny. I'm sorry, but it's another full house. How have you been?"  
  
_Damn,_ she thought, _he's going to try to make conversation._ She delayed answering him by taking several forkfuls of whatever the main dish was. "I've been fine. And you?" It was an instinctive response.  
  
"I've been better. Jenny..." He stopped speaking for several minutes, during which she tried to enjoy the silence. It was hard. He'd been a good friend -- until Prixin. What had possessed them to try to move beyond friendship? She couldn't blame a takeover by nasty wicked aliens for this mistake.  
  
She broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Hugh. I like you. I always have. It's just that..."  
  
"I understand. I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have...well." He blushed.  
  
She smiled sadly. "Hindsight is said to be perfect."  
  
He nodded. She started to reach out to him but stopped.  
  
"It's probably all for the best." She smiled at him. "We're going to be home within the year. I'm still planning on going to command school and making Starfleet my career." (At least, she hoped all that was true.)  
  
"We can still be friends, though."  
  
"I hope so." She reached over and tapped his hand with her fingers. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry." He again nodded. The subject wouldn't be mentioned again. They finished eating in silence.  
  
"I have some of the costumes finished," she said as she stood. "I'll bring them to rehearsal tonight."  
  
"Excellent. Thanks for doing this." He didn't say, "despite everything," but she knew he was thinking it.  
  
"It was fun. See you tonight." Possibly the wrong thing to say in the crowded Mess Hall. Once again, a number of people were looking at them. _Oh, well,_ she thought, _it wouldn't be the first time the crew had the wrong impression. _Somehow the rumor mill had them dating before they'd ever tried. They'd been good friends; she now wished they hadn't tried for more. She dumped her tray into the recycler and left.  



	4. Act 3

  
**Act 3 \- Piramontoy Station - Stardate 55304.1 (April 22, 2379)  
**  
"Hello," Joe said, as he approached Harry. The noise of the Vordai bazaar almost drowned out Harry's response. "You look lost."  
  
"Only pilots get lost."  
  
Joe laughed. "So, Tom took a wrong turn?"  
  
"He's somewhere over there." Harry pointed to his left. "He saw something he wants for Miral."  
  
"I see. And B'Elanna?"  
  
Harry laughed as he shook his head. "She's checking on the quality of the work on the deflector dish."  
  
Joe nodded. He'd been out yesterday. "It's frustrating not to be fully involved in repairing our own ship. And the shops and merchandise aren't very exciting." For the past week, returning crew had spoken of the station's bazaar and other shops as being overpriced. Joe had to agree. The time he'd spent wandering through the civilian ship yards had been much more interesting. The Vordai Space Defense Ministry had been correct. The military facilities were much better. So were their security measures.  
  
They stopped at a booth with many bright beads and stones. The merchant trilled as he started to show his wares.  
  
"The trick," Harry said, with a half-smile, "is not to appear too eager."  
  
"I'll try to keep it mind, if I ever see anything that appeals to me." They walked away.  
  
"It's still hard to believe that our next shore leave may be in the Alpha Quadrant." Joe wondered why Harry seemed so restrained in his manner. Harry was always so vocal about how desperately he wanted to get back home.   
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "The slipstream. I remember our last attempt all too well."  
  
"We've made improvements. And we've tested every scenario. Worst case is, we exit the slipstream at an angle. We would end up in the wrong place and would have to fly back on course."  
  
"The last time I sent myself a message from the future. Apparently that time, the crew all died."  
  
"Come by this evening -- oh, no -- not this evening. The Vordai are meeting with engineering tonight. Tomorrow night? We'll run a few more scenarios. You realize we've improved the safety back-ups since our last test..."  
  
Harry smiled. "I know, I know. Harry, who's usually the over optimistic dreamer, is worried about this. I'm confident you've taken every precaution, Joe. I'm just spooked."  
  
"That's okay. Come by. The more testing we can do, the better. We've studied all the records from that last slipstream attempt, and the simulations aren't causing the ship to be destroyed now. Even Tom is satisfied we'd fixed what went wrong. We tried to do too much, too fast. This time, we only plan to use the new drive for two minutes at time and to make very small jumps. This way may be slower, but it should be better and safer."  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow, Joe. Right now I need to look for something. What does one get someone who..." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Harry?" Joe stopped walking. "What does one get who?"  
  
"Nothing...I mean..."  
  
"Ahh. Marla." Joe wasn't sure if the match was a good one or not. He liked Marla. She'd become a valuable member of the engineering staff; but deep down, he wasn't really sure he could ever get past what she and the other _Equinox_ crewmembers had done.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. I'd hoped to find something special for her."  
  
"I don't think the schlock that's for sale here is what you're looking for." Joe paused as he thought. "Do you remember that concert you gave three or so years ago? You played..." He bit his lip; he just couldn't remember the piece Harry had played. Pre-twenty-second century music rarely interested him. "You played the clarinet. Why don't you make a recording?"  
  
Harry's smile grew. "That's it! Thanks, Joe." He bolted.  
  
Joe shrugged and turned his attention back to the markets. He hoped there was something here for Annie and the kids.  
  
"Hey Joe--" Tom said from behind him, "--have you seen Harry?"  
  
"I think he returned to the ship. He mentioned you'd found something for Miral."  
  
Tom shook his head. "On closer inspection, that toy had too many small parts. I'm still looking. I never realized just how hard shopping for a baby is."  
  
"It's been a while for me," Joe said. Over seven years. He'd missed his kids' childhoods. "But yeah, I remember."  
  
"Hey, with the slipstream, we'll be home before you know it. You'll see your family very soon."  
  
"Are we doing the right thing though? The slipstream, just to begin with, is much more troublesome than the transwarp, and you know how that ended up." Joe wondered where the sudden doubt came from. The tests had been very positive. Slow and short was the key. Harry’s mood had affected him more than he’d realized, though he suspected part of Harry’s mood came from Marla. Perhaps running those worst case scenarios when Harry came to see him would help.  
  
Tom took a deep breath. "I know. It _is_ scary. But this time, the slipstream should be all right. I flew many of the test flights in the _Flyer_. We aren't seeing the same phase variances we did the first time we tried it. You've done a great job of synchronizing the frequencies emitted by the different technologies so they aren't fighting each other. And we're not just going on theory this time. We're also working with the knowledge of our own past experiences. You've said it to me several times: 'Don't be greedy, don't overuse it...' As long as we hold ourselves to that, I'm sure we'll be fine -- and that's something I _wasn't_ able to say three years ago."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But in ten days we'll be using it on _Voyager_ for the first time."  
  
"Nerves..." Tom grinned. "B'Elanna was very jittery before we attempted the transwarp. It's to be expected." He patted Joe on the back. "We trust you. Now, just relax. Enjoy yourself. But _don't_ go to Jultana's."  
  
"Missed that one." He laughed when Tom winked.  
  
"Yea, the morning briefing was pretty interesting. It seems there was a little skirmish there last night. The Doctor has two patients in Sickbay now."  
  
"And Commander Tuvok?"  
  
"He gets them next."  
  
#  
  
Hugh smiled. The costumes would be ready tomorrow. Tech and dress rehearsals would start in two days. They'd present their performance for the Vordai VIP's, and the next morning, _Voyager_ would depart.  
  
"Hey, Hugh," Kashimuro shouted. "We're ready."  
  
"Excellent. By the way, Captain Janeway said she would stop by to watch. We're to ignore her when she does. Don't let it affect our rehearsal."  
  
"Great," Megan said. "Does she know about the bath song?"  
  
"I doubt it. Why? Oh..." Hugh laughed as he remembered why Megan brought it up. "Well, it is from the Renaissance."  
  
"That's right," Susan said. "And it's nowhere near as full of sexual innuendo than numerous others I could have chosen." She smiled, wickedly. "I figured it was up to me to keep this from becoming a religious drama."  
  
"Trust me," Megan said, "there's no chance of that. I just hope the Vordai don't view drama in the same way as the Minenne."  
  
Hugh rolled his eyes at the thought. " 'We'll muddle through, then the next morning flee...' "  
  
There was a moment of silence. Hugh's thoughts had drifted toward the Alpha Quadrant and his mother. She was the only surviving member of his family.  
  
"What are you planning to do when we return?" Megan asked him.  
  
"I don't know," was the reply. Over the past seven years, the goal seemed to have shifted. Once, it had been just surviving another week. Now it was to get home sooner, rather than later. But even with the transwarp, and now the slipstream drive, bringing them home so much faster, he found it hard to think about life in the Alpha Quadrant. "We do need to get started," he finally said and glanced around. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He'll be here," Susan said. "He said he would be few minutes late." She picked up the cornetto from her lap. "Ready?" She placed the instrument to her lips and blew a quick fanfare.

_"If music be the food of love, play on;  
Give me excess of it, that, surfeiting,  
The appetite may sicken, and so die..."_

Hugh nodded and sat back. He'd stop the rehearsal only if something atrocious happened.  
  
He turned at the sound footsteps. Harry smiled in greeting and went to join Susan. He pulled two recorders out of a bag and took his seat, waiting for his cue.  
  
#  
  
Joe hated EVA suits, but he needed to inspect the alignment of the warp nacelles. His escort made a motion to hurry. _Coming_, he thought. The teams of workers were putting on the finishing touches. B'Elanna and the Captain were again meeting with officials to schedule a test flight. He slowed down his ascent to the nacelle. His escort moved to one side. It was pretty obvious the Vordai officer with him was not a technician. She'd questioned everything Joe had brought with him and moved closer as he unhooked his scanner. _Just ignore her_, he decided.  
  
He ran the scanner over the struts and smiled. The ship was in better shape than it had been since their run in with the Hirogen almost four years earlier. He turned to scan another area and angled his wrist light to see better. Again the data showed the Vordai knew what they were doing, even with alien ships...even if they didn't know that Starfleet regulation exterior paint should be several shades lighter. He hummed as he worked. B'Elanna had approved of the darker gray. Captain Janeway had just grunted.  
  
He finished his examination of the port nacelle and motioned to his escort he was moving. He didn't wait for her. He had to finish scanning the starboard one and prepare a worst-case-scenario test of the slipstream for Harry.  
  
Their last time using the slipstream had been a disaster...except that thanks to interference from the future, it hadn't been as terrible a disaster as it could have been. Harry had sent Seven a "message from the future" with the correct phase variances, saving _Voyager_ from a terrible fate.  
  
He hated temporal dynamics. Theoretically, it was fascinating. The past is the future is the past...whatever. In reality, it sucked. He couldn't rub his head, but he could feel the pain beginning in his sinuses.  
  
Even thinking about temporal stuff was enough to start a headache.  
  
"Stick to the present," he muttered. And that meant finishing his data collection.  
  
#  
  
Jenny continued to tap her foot as she again debated whether or not to start her shore leave without Megan. She smiled as her sister strolled into the docking bay.  
  
"Sorry. Rehearsal went a bit late because Captain Janeway stopped by."  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Great. We're going to be ready. Janeway loved the bath song, by the way." They stopped at the Vordai security table and handed over their passes. The officer didn't look up as he took them. "Hugh was pleased."  
  
"Have a good stay," the officer said as he handed their passes back. "Please remember the rules." He barely looked up as they turned to walk away, but then called out, "Teramon!"  
  
"Teramon?" Jenny whispered as they continued walking. "What's that?"  
  
"Probably the other officer's name." Megan shrugged as they turned the corner and entered the bazaar. "We weren't introduced."  
  
"Funny, Meg, real funny. He's not your type anyway.  
  
Jenny grimaced when Megan jabbed her elbow into her ribs. "Stop horsing around!" Jenny glanced around warily and noticed something that made her suddenly uneasy. "Megan, they're staring at us. Is there a large hole or spot on my back?" She stopped. "Megan?"  
  
Her sister glanced at Jenny's back and shook her head. "No, impeccable as always. Ignore them. Maybe they're still not used to seeing humans. Over here." Jenny followed quietly. There were fewer of the merchants and other visitors staring at them.  
  
Megan held up a length of solid navy blue cloth with gold strands woven in it. "Here, Jenny."  
  
"Perfect." She reached over and felt it. "A good weight. But the red piece will look better on you." Jenny nodded toward another bolt. Megan grinned as she reached for it.  
  
"How much?" Megan asked the merchant. The older Vordai female turned and stared.  
  
"Teramon!"  
  
"Teramon? Twins?" Jenny whispered into Megan's ear.  
  
"Yes, we're twins," Megan replied. The Vordai merchant reached out and touched them.  
  
"For Teramon, twenty _a'stapa_." The merchant pulled the bolt off the shelf and began to measure, when Megan showed her how much she wanted. "And the same for your other?"  
  
Jenny shook her head as she politely thanked the merchant. Megan paid, then pulled her away. "Sis, that was quite a bargain."  
  
"I know. From what the others said, I was left with the impression..."  
  
"Teramon," someone shouted. Several merchants rushed over to show their wares. Jenny was beginning to feel claustrophobic, so she stepped away to the edge of the market. Once there she took several deep breaths of air.  
  
Lora Jenkins and Jaime McMinn joined her. "What was that about?" Jaime whispered. "Half the time, the merchants are extremely rude to us."  
  
"I have no clue," Jenny replied, "unless it's because we're twins."  
  
"Could be. I've seen stranger things, like the captain and commander on leave -- together," Lora said. "Least they were when we passed them a few minutes ago."  
  
"I'm surprised they managed to get shore leave together," Jamie added.  
  
"Good for them," Jenny replied, "but I do need to rescue my sister." She walked back into the crowd that was gathering around Megan. The Vordai parted, whispering something the Universal Translator wasn't translating well.  
  
"I don't get it," Lora whispered. They'd followed her into the crowd.  
  
"Teramon, please..." A small child held out a well woven basket. Jenny took it to look, but the child vanished in the crowd.  
  
"That's too much," Jamie said. "We can't get the merchants to assist us, and they're giving you stuff."  
  
Jenny blushed and quickly looked around, but the child had disappeared. "Megan!!!"  
  
Megan waved. The merchants stepped back as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
"Hi Lora, Jaime. Jen, I can't do this. I'm going to spend my shore leave on the ship." Megan handed Jenny the small bag with their Vordai currency. "Perhaps I'll finish the monthly reports early."  
  
"We'll go with you," Jaime said. "Our time is almost up. Good luck Jenny."  
  
"Meg. I'll tell you what," Jenny cut in. "We'll take our leave separately. I'll spend a couple of hours, then return, then you can go. Maybe if we're not together..."  
  
"Deal. See you in two hours?"   
  
Jenny nodded and walked quickly away in the opposite direction from the one taken by Megan. She would try another section of the bazaar -- someplace where no one knew that she was Teramon. She wasn't even sure if that was good or bad.  
  
She noticed a small café. The captain was sitting alone, sipping something. Jenny wondered where Chakotay was when she said hello.  
  
"Hello, Ensign," Janeway said with a smile.  
  
"Captain." Jenny took a deep breath. "Please tell me that that's a cup of real coffee."  
  
Janeway cocked her head, then laughed. "I'm afraid not. It's some sort of tea."  
  
"Oh." Jenny sighed with disappointment. " Captain, do you know what 'Teramon' means?"  
  
"No. Is it important?"  
  
"I hope not. Captain, have a good shore leave." Jenny beat a hasty retreat as soon as she spotted Commander Chakotay returning.  
  
#  
  
Joe had checked the data four times, then had rechecked his calculations another three before convincing himself that he was ready for this. Even knowing it was just a simulation did nothing to calm his nerves. "I'm ready," he announced to the assembled participants. Harry nodded as he sat in the simulated command chair. Tom turned, waiting for the necessary commands.  
  
"Well, then," Harry said. "Let's do it."  
  
"Slipstream drive is in standby mode," Joe said. "Tom, anytime."  
  
"Great," the chief pilot said. "Course plotted." He touched his console, and the image shifted away from its usual field of streaming stars, replaced by a view of the interior of a slipstream corridor. "We will disengage in eighty-nine seconds."  
  
"Drive temperature is climbing," Joe called out. He glanced at B'Elanna. Once she nodded, Joe added, "Shields are holding."  
  
"Sixty seconds," Tom called. "Looks good, so far."  
  
"Benamite crystals are starting to destabilize," B'Elanna said, "but we are still within the safety range."  
  
"Critical temperature will be reached in two minutes," Joe added. "Shields are down to ninety-one percent and falling." He frowned. They were falling one percent faster than expected. He would need to track down the source of the error. But this test was also to prove to Harry that a worst case scenario wasn't so bad. He quickly hit a key. The ship lurched.  
  
"Disengaging drive," Tom shouted. The slipstream corridor disappeared as they entered regular warp. The streaming starlines reappeared and then slowed. "We're off course. Engaging reverse thrusters in five seconds." Harry glanced back at Joe.  
  
"Drive temperature is falling. Shields are holding at eighty-nine percent," Joe said. They waited until the stars were once again single dots of light, as they would be if _Voyager _came to a full stop.  
  
"Excellent," Harry said. "Now, where are we?"  
  
Joe grinned. "B'Elanna?"  
  
"We are seven-hundred and three point two-five light years off from our expected exit point."  
  
"Harry?" Joe smiled. Not too bad.  
  
"But what if there had been some obstacle? Like a planet?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm able to maneuver the ship around major obstructions," Tom replied. He stood. "It's sluggish, but acceptable. There was one minor asteroid, but it was successfully deflected. Harry, it works. B'Elanna is satisfied. And trust me, she wouldn't have given her approval if she wasn't."  
  
"Helmboy, I'm right here. But he's correct, Harry. I only approved it because I knew Joe had done his research."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good. Oh. Wait, I forgot. Lieutenant Kim to the Emergency Medical Hologram."  
  
_"I see you finally decided to remember me,"_ The Doctor's voice said. _"I monitored the simulation. For the two minutes of flight, the simulated radiation levels remained within the recommended safety limits for the humanoids on board."_  
  
"Doctor, are you trying to tell me we have some stowaways?"  
  
_"Of course not, Lieutenant. There are no rats on this ship. I am referring to the plants in the airponic and hydroponic gardens. The levels of radiation contamination will be cumulative for those life forms, as Lieutenant Carey has predicted. Our two cadets are working to alleviate the problem, however."_  
  
"I hope you feel more at ease, Harry," Joe said as he sat on his stool. "We did it. And it works."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yes, it seems to."  
  
"Well, it works fine, as long as no one wants to eat, play, or take a shower afterwards," Tom said with a grin.  
  
"Tom, you know how much power this requires," B'Elanna retorted.  
  
"Devours is more like it," Tom retorted. "But yes, I do know. And we can live with smelly crewmates for a couple of days. In a few more days, we'll know how much odor we can truly take."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Harry said. "You drink blood wine."  
  
"It provides protein..." Tom grin grew. "But just think -- it works! I know Miral is looking forward to meeting her grandparents."  
  
"Translation: Miral's grandparents are anxious to meet her," Joe said.  
  
"You win. But if she was older..."  
  
"Next you'll be telling me she said her first sentence yesterday," Harry said.  
  
"Not quite, but I'm sure I heard her say da-da." Tom stood up and stretched.  
  
"He's delusional," B'Elanna said.  
  
"No, I'm not! I'm sure she did," he laughed, "although I suspect every father says that."  
  
Harry laughed along with Tom, then added, "I believe Joe has reports to prepare. We need to go so he can get to them."  
  
"Spoil sport. Just wait until you have a daughter," Tom said, still chuckling as he hugged his wife. "Come on, Sweetheart. Happy writing, Joe."  
  
Joe waved them out of the room, then turned to pick up his PADD. He needed to check on a couple of things before he wrote his report.   
  
Joe glanced about the holodeck. "Okay. Computer, display data from sixty seconds and advance forward one second, on my command."  
  
"Parameters set," the computer's voice said. The holodeck image shifted slightly.  
  
  



	5. Act 4

  
  
**Act 4 \- Space - Stardate 55333.2 (May 3, 2379) **  
  
Ayala rubbed his eyes. A last-minute meeting had kept Captain Janeway and Commander Tuvok on the station. Janeway had decided to not delay the testing of all the repairs, so Ayala had found himself doing a double-shift. He turned his attention to the helm. _Voyager_ had arrived at the test flight site, and Captain Laral ceded the helm to Tom. The chief helmsman smiled as he reclaimed his seat. "Thanks for agreeing to do this," he said, as Captain Laral started to walk away.  
  
"I had no choice but to agree. No one else is licensed to pilot _Voyager_ within the station defense perimeter, and you needed to complete your tests."  
  
Ayala shook his head. Tom had tried to be pleasant to the Vordai captain ever since her arrival three hours earlier to pilot the ship out of the station for _Voyager_'s test flight.  
  
"I know it must be hard to take time from your busy schedule to do this," Tom said as he banked _Voyager_ to starboard and engaged the warp drive.  
  
Ayala glanced at Harry and shrugged. Harry looked as puzzled as Ayala. Was Tom really trying to talk with the Vordai captain? But he was even more surprised to hear her reply.  
  
"By the Great Forest, I have enjoyed the privilege," Laral said. "_Voyager_ is one of only a dozen non-VSD ships ever allowed access to Piramontoy Station. I know the repair crews enjoyed the challenge, too."  
  
"I'm really glad to hear you say that, Captain. You station is an amazing place. As crazy as the last several months have been, I'm glad we were able to visit you." Tom turned his full attention on his helm controls at that point, and Captain Laral sat in the back-up pilot's seat to watch the testing protocols.  
  
Tom took _Voyager _on a heading taking it into the empty region of space for the test and accelerated the ship. In minutes, he announced, "We're at Warp 9.6, Commander," Tom said.  
  
"Excellent," Chakotay said. "Reduce speed to warp 5."  
  
Ayala turned his attention back to the tactical station. They would continue to run a series of maneuvers for the next five hours. So far, the incoming data showed everything was going well.  
  
After most of the tests had been completed, Tom asked Laral, "So, why did you become a pilot?"  
  
Laral's shoulders stiffened. "We were at war." She stood up and moved to the back of the bridge.  
  
Ayala shook his head as she took the position directly in back of Commander Chakotay, where Seven used to stand whenever she was on the bridge. So much for socializing with the Vordai captain. "Shields are holding at 99.9 percent," Ayala said.  
  
"Excellent," Chakotay said. "Tom, reduce speed to warp one and start a slow, tight spiral."  
  
"Sir..." Tom was grinning. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, let's see if these Vordai technicians really did a good job."  
  
Ayala knew that Tom would enjoy this. And while the spiral wasn't on the test, it would definitely put a lot of stress on the ship.  
  
"Shields are still holding. Hull stress has increased five percent," Ayala said after a minute.  
  
"Maintain current speed and spiral for three minutes, then break out at warp three." After Tom deftly accomplished the maneuver, Ayala heard a soft hiss from Laral, who walked back to the helm and stood behind the pilot.  
  
"Not bad," she said, cracking a brief smile. "With sufficient training, you _might_ have the potential to qualify as a pilot with the Vordai Space Defense forces. Someday."  
  
Ayala heard Tom's laughing reply: "High praise, coming from you!"  
  
For the first time, Ayala thought not of the stiff trunks of trees, which the Vordai captain's rigid posture had always brought to mind, but of the slender, yet sturdy branches of _lahala _trees, bending in the wind near his family's lost home. Perhaps the Vordai and the crew of _Voyager_ shared some common ground after all.   
  
#  
  
Hugh leaned against the back wall and relaxed as the curtain went down on Act III. _Voyager_ had returned to the Vordai station just two hours earlier. Things were rushed, but outside of one ripped bodice, a broken sword, and a smashed vase, things were going extremely well. The Vordai guests seemed reserved, but the _Voyager_ crew was enjoying themselves. He slipped out during the laughter. Intermission was in three minutes.  
  
"You're missing the show," he said to Ayala, who leaned against the wall of the corridor.  
  
Ayala groaned. "All these dignitaries. Most may be in there," he jerked his head toward the cargo bay where the play was being performed, "but we also have several inspectors aboard. And then there's that reporter."  
  
"Eala? She's a drama critic."  
  
"If you say so. When she first came onboard, she seemed very interested in Engineering."  
  
"Oh, well, so much for reading a review in the morning," Hugh joked, then sobered as he thought of the security implications.  
  
Ayala nodded. "Captain Janeway needs to contact Colonel Staraop."  
  
"We're missing some paperwork?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, Hugh. I believe the Grevel-Ash government wants assurances that we are not returning to New Hope."  
  
Both men chuckled. "How about we officially label this region of space, "Land of the Bureaucrat,' Ayala?"  
  
"I'd vote for it." Ayala quickly raised his hand and lowered it. "And tomorrow we leave." He smiled. "It's been some year."  
  
Hugh grinned in agreement. It sure had. Borg, wars, kidnappings, Cardassians, more Borg, more Cardassians...and, most importantly, what had started seven years ago as a seventy year trip was now down to just fifteen at most. With the slipstream, they might get back to Earth in less than a year.  
  
"So, how's the play going?"  
  
"Great. Too bad you're missing our one performance."  
  
"Blame the Vordai or Commander Tuvok. Perhaps there'll be a encore performance?"  
  
"Perhaps." Hugh turned as the first of the audience exited. "There's the Captain. Have fun, Mike."  
  
"Fun?" Ayala shook his head. "Well, _'once more unto the breach...'_ "  
  
"See me later. I might put you in my next production. You'd be perfect as a longbow archer in 'Henry V'!"  
  
"No way! Captain Janeway! Excuse me." Ayala called as he walked quickly toward the captain.  
  
Janeway apologized quickly to the various Vordai officials she was with as she turned to Ayala. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Colonel Staraop asked that you contact him."  
  
"I see." She closed her eyes. "I see."  
  
Ayala just nodded as she continued. "I'm not willing to cause an incident this late in the game, since we're leaving tomorrow." She chuckled. "They aren't too happy with the play. 'It took the crew away from the more important work of getting off that damn planet'." He understood the rest, the unspoken side, which was that the time spent on the slipstream had also kept the crew from that work. "Have all the crew returned from shore leave?"  
  
"Aye, Captain. The last group returned an hour ago."  
  
"Good. Excellent work, Lieutenant." She glanced behind her. The half-dozen Vordai officials were in a small group, chatting.  
  
"Thank you, Captain..."  
  
Ayala turned his attention back to the crowd. He noticed a short shadow slip around the corner. He followed it. "Excuse me, ma'am?"  
  
The figure turned. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Eala, the _supposed_ theater critic. "Oh," she squealed. "You startled me."  
  
"The intermission is a little short for you to go wandering off. You don't want to miss the next act."  
  
"No, of course not. Although I will confess, I find the play confusing. The language is very different from the way the rest of you speak."  
  
"It's a very old play."  
  
"Oh." She glanced around. "You are correct. I should return. There is not enough time to look through my notes, but I was under the impression that rehearsing this play was contrary to the agreement that allowed you to remain on Treaty Planet?"  
  
"All work and no play..." Ayala muttered. "I believe that it was frowned upon, but by the time they started rehearsals, of the work was done. And all rehearsals and work on the production were done during our off duty time. At no time did the play interfere with repairs."  
  
"The Treaty Planet has been the cause of four wars in the past fifty years, the most recent just ended ten years ago. I believe we have every right to want you off the planet. Perhaps if you'd kept better care of your ship..."  
  
Ayala decided to ignore her snide comment. "The intermission is nearly over," he said politely.  
  
She glared at him but didn't say anything for so long, he found himself counting to ten several times. He deposited her at the theater entrance and waited until she was inside. The others followed her in. He yawned. So much for an early night.  
  
#  
  
Hugh tapped Ayala on the shoulder. "You still here?"  
  
Ayala nodded. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great. I think the Vordai have finally started to appreciate the play."  
  
"Teramon!" There were shouts from inside the theater. They didn't sound too happy. The two men stared at each other, then Ayala tapped his combadge and ordered more security officers to report to the cargo bay on the double. Hugh shook his head as they rushed into the theater. There was a crowd around the cast. Susan, with a look of relief on her face as she spotted Hugh, elbowed her way through the throng until she reached him.  
  
"What happened?" Hugh demanded.  
  
"Viola and Sebastian had just recognized each other when several of the Vordai jumped up on the stage."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense!" Hugh said in exasperation. "It's the climax of the play, true, but I don't know why that should get them riled up like that --"  
  
"I do," Jenny said from behind them. "Teramon. Twins. The Vordai apparently have very strong reactions to seeing twins. Most of the time it's positive, but even then, their response can be more than a little overwhelming. Megan and I should have realized this might happen and warned you about it."  
  
"That's okay," Ayala said. "We..." He looked around quickly. "Oh, blast! Where's that reporter?" He rushed out.  
  
The other security officers had arrived, along with Janeway, who looked furious. Hugh cringed. This wasn't how he'd planned the curtain call. Someone whistled.  
  
Hugh clapped his hands and called out, "Listen up..."  
  
The cries of "Teramon!" coming from the audience drowned out Hugh's attempt to capture everyone's attention.  
  
"Get the actors off stage!" Hugh shouted. "Jenny, you and Megan had better leave too." She nodded. A security officer left with them as Ayala reentered the room, with the reporter firmly in tow.  
  
Janeway stepped forward and began calling for quiet, along with one of the Vordai officers. Hugh shook his head. "Damn."  
  
With the assistance of security, the audience was guided out of the theater. The Vordai guests were quiet at last.  
  
"A sham," one of them was heard to say on his way out. "They weren't Teramon after all."  
  
"Well," Susan said. "That was some standing ovation. How are you going to top this?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't think I'm going to try." Hugh took a deep breath. What could go wrong, would.  
  
#  
  
Joe hummed quietly as he sat down at the engineering console on the bridge. He ran through the checklist. Engineering was ready for departure. He swiveled about to face the command chair.  
  
"Open ship-wide communications," Janeway said, as she entered the bridge. A second later, Harry nodded.  
  
"Attention all hands, we did it," she said with a big smile. "Everyone is to be congratulated on a job well done. We have permission to leave port in two minutes. And soon after that, we shall continue our journey back to Earth."  
  
"Earth or bust!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Earth is our goal, but let's not bust anything this time," Chakotay cut in.  
  
Joe chuckled quietly. Captain Laral at the helm shook her head, but she didn't make the comment he expected.  
  
"Vordai Port Authority has cleared us for departure," Harry said. He glanced at Joe and gave a thumbs up. Joe returned the acknowledgment.  
  
"Very good," Janeway said as she sat. "Captain Laral, take us out of here."  
  
"With pleasure," the Vordai captain said. Joe smiled to himself. That response reflected the crew's expectations, too. He watched the viewscreen as _Voyager_ slowly backed out and made a slow turn.  
  
"_Voyager_," the Vordai port officer's voice said, _"May the stars guide your way. You are cleared to depart via Gate B-5. Automatic beacons engage."_  
  
This was it, they were once again on their way home. Well, first they would rendezvous with an incoming Vordai cruiser to drop off Captain Laral. He was surprised to see her give Tom a friendly pat on the shoulder once he'd taken back his normal place at the helm. Joe might be mistaken, but it almost seemed like she had a smile on her face.  
  
#  
  
"Overall," Neelix read from the PADD that contained Eala's review, "_Voyager_'s performance of 'A Dozen Nights' made for strange theater..."  
  
" 'A Dozen Nights?' What's that mean?" Jenny asked. She reached across the table and grabbed the PADD Neelix held.  
  
"My guess it's not a good translation," Hugh said from another table. "Continue reading."  
  
"'A Dozen Nights,'" Jenny repeated as she handed the PADD back to Neelix. The fourteen other crewmembers in the mess again focused their attention on the Talaxian.  
  
Neelix shook his head. "'A Dozen Nights', a bawdy play of no deep or significant meaning that is apparently by the humans' greatest playwright. This Shakespeare is a poor imitation of our Rajk Ilarjo, the famed poet of the Fresel era. Considering the highly publicized use of military facilities for the repair of their ship, the unthoughtful use of Teramon was unfortunate. We can only hope the humans did not mean to insult the Vordai by their apparent lack of understanding."  
  
"Oh, well," Hugh said as he stood. "We can't please everyone."  
  
"Especially when they are gaping at 'sham Teramon,' " Kashimuro said. "But all this is really irrelevant when you consider that in just a little under two hours..." There was a second of silence as Nozawa's voice trailed off. It was almost time. Everyone stood up. Jenny needed to go to Astrometrics. In just hours, they would make their first attempt with Joe's new version of the slipstream.  
  
"So," Jamie McMinn said, as they exited the Mess Hall. "What do you think about the Olympics being back on?"  
  
"I think it's great," Jenny said with a big smile. "They eliminated white-water sculling, but I'm looking forward to the four-by-four relay."  
  
"Oh, bother."  
  
Jenny closed her eyes and laughed. "Jamie. The other teams don't have any riders either. I heard the captain has cancelled the equestrian events."  
  
"YES!" Jamie calmed down immediately. "I need to go to the bridge. I'm back-up pilot while we're in the slipstream."  
  



	6. Epilogue

  
**Epilogue \- Space - Stardate 55336.9 (May 4, 2379) **  
  
Joe closed his link to B'Elanna, who was in Engineering, and turned to face the Captain. "The slipstream drive is in stand-by mode. All systems are ready." B'Elanna had told him since it was his project, he deserved the honor of being on the bridge for their first run.  
  
"Very good," Janeway said, from her seat in the command chair. "Helm?"  
  
"Our course is laid in. We're ready, Captain."  
  
She glanced at Chakotay. "Then, on my mark, let's do it."  
  
Joe crossed his fingers when she ordered him to engage the drive. The diamond-shaped slipstream conduit glowed with writhing and overlapping blue and white lines. "Shields down to ninety-five percent. Warp coil temperatures rising quickly." He glanced at the chronometer. "Fifty-six seconds left." The warp coil temperature jumped another hundred Kelvin. "Preparing shut-down procedures."   
  
Janeway glanced at Tuvok. "Yellow alert." Coming out of the slipstream was a critical moment.  
  
He noted the chronometer was now showing twenty seconds left. At ten seconds, he started the countdown.  
  
"Slipstream has been successfully disengaged. Shields are at sixty percent, weapons are offline." He found himself gripping the edge of his console as he waited for _Voyager_ to come to halt. It would be several hours before they would have enough power to travel at warp and recharge the weapons. The massive energy requirements was one thing they'd never been able to overcome.   
  
Janeway stood slowly. "Scan for any activity. And where are we?"  
  
It took Harry several seconds to get all the data. "Captain, there are no ships within an area of ten thousand cubic kilometers. And we've traveled eight-hundred-thirty-eight light years." He took a deep breath. "All decks reporting in. No damage or injuries. It worked."  
  
"Lieutenant Carey," Janeway said with a big smile. "I want to see your report in two hours. Good job, everyone."  
  
"Aye, Captain." Joe shook Harry's hand. There was now a lot to do. It would be at least a week, and probably closer to two, before they could use the slipstream again. "But we did it," he whispered to himself.  


**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: "Sinners and Saints" by Rocky. 
> 
> Meanwhile, back in the Alpha Quadrant...


End file.
